One Shots Compilation
by winnerXxXloser
Summary: This is a compilation of one shots of different pairings in Naruto.:


**1. Thing I Shouldn't Have Done (Sasu-Saku)**

I don't want to fall for him. My friends said it's a big NO to love that guy. But now, I'm sitting on my chair, staring at the school's heartbreaker. Why can't I keep my eyes off of him?

"Yah," Ino patted my shoulder. Finally, someone distracted me.

I looked up at her. "H-Hi."

"We've told you to stop that, right?"

I nodded. "Yes… And don't worry, I'm trying."

"We don't want you to hurt. Look at what happened to Karin. She almost dropped out of school just because of that Sasuke. Good thing suicide didn't cross her mind," then I saw her glanced somewhere behind me. "Look, he has a new victim. Poor Tenten. She's crazy over that guy."

I looked back at Sasuke. Ino's right. Tenten's his newest victim. "I think… he's not a bad guy."

"Are you blind? He's just playing with those girls' feelings. Please, don't let yourself be the next one."

"… I'll change him."

"What?"

"… I'll give it a try."

"Yah, Sakura. Are you crazy?"

I looked at her. "Yes. And it's because of him… I tried my best to ignore him… but nothing happened. I guess, I really need to just go with the flow."

She shook her head. "No. He'll hurt you, Sakura. Believe me."

"I know that. But I'll do everything to avoid that."

"Sakura, listen. Karin's a tough girl, and you know that. And after her break up with Sasuke, she got totally depressed. That's the first time we saw her so down. And that only means she's really hurt."

I know, I know. But what can I do? "Fine. This is what I will do. I won't talk to him, I won't try to be close to him, and maybe I'll try not to look at him. But please… just let me love him. I think that won't hurt me."

It took her seconds before nodding. "Okay. It's up to you. Just don't blame me if something bad happened. And of course, keep that promise. Don't be too close with him, understand?"

"Yes," then I gave her a faint smile. "Thanks."

She sighed. "Sorry. I just want to protect you from him. I'm just concerned. I don't want to happen to you what happened to Karin. I won't forgive myself if I failed from keeping you away from Sasuke."

"I understand you. But don't worry, I'll watch out."

"Good," then she stood up. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Okay," then we went to the cafeteria.

She's right. I'll try my best to avoid him. That should be easy since we're not really close. He's never been my friend. He's just my classmate. I promised Ino and I'm not going to break that.

But now…

I'm here…

I'm here, sitting in front of him…

We're dating.

He smiled at me. I really love how his eyes shine. "Thanks for accepting the date."

I nodded and smiled. I have a feeling that I'm blushing now. "N-No problem."

"So, are you enjoying this night?"

"O-Of course."

His smile widened. "I really love it when you blush. I just realized that you're a cute girl. And you know what? I like cute girls. That means… I like you."

Don't believe in him, Sakura. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. Of all the girls I've met, you're the cutest."

"T-Thanks."

Then he reached for my hands. He held them tight. His hands are warm. I like it. "… I love you, Sakura."

I smile crossed my face. "R-Really?"

"Of course. I really love you, Sakura."

My smile widened. I don't know if it's for real, but I felt happiness after I've heard those words. "I-I also feel the same way towards you, Sasuke."

He smiled at me. "I know," then he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Does that mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"Y-Yes. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Great," then he stood up and held out his hand. "Come. Let's go somewhere."

I nodded and stood up. "Okay," then we left the restaurant.

Our relationship's great! We always talk to each other, we sit beside each other, we eat during lunch together. We're like that for almost two weeks now. Ino and Karin started avoiding me, though. Whenever I approach them, they'll move away. I don't know what happened but I think, their just jealous. They can't accept the fact that I'm Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Sakura," someone called me.

I turned around and saw Karin with a worried expression. "Oh. Karin."

She looked kind of hesitant. But after a few seconds, she started speaking. "We warned you, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"... He fooled you."

Is she talking about Sasuke? "No. He won't do that."

"Do you really think he'll take you seriously?"

"You're just jealous, Karin."

"... I'm not. I'm already over with that guy."

"Then stop saying negative things about him."

"But those are true."

"Do you have any proof, huh?"

"... Do you really want one?"

So, she has? "W-What?"

"Go to the rooftop. I'm not sure if he's still there. But I think it's better if you'll see what's in there."

I did what she said. I immediately went to the rooftop to check it out. And yes, I saw him there... with another girl. He's with the school's flirt, Tenten. What broke my heart is the fact that... he's kissing her. I want to run away, I want to leave. But my body stood there, frozen, unable to move. Then he noticed me. He broke the kiss and looked at me. He smiled and walked towards me. A tear fell from my eye. And he wiped it away.

"Sorry for what you've seen," he said. Then he took my trembling hands. "You should have told me you're going here."

I really want to slap him. But my body won't allow me. "... Y-You..." I trailed off.

"Sorry for what I did. I never thought you'll fall into my plan. But to be honest with you, I really enjoyed your company. The only problem is I'm a bad guy. And I know you already knew that." He released my hand and smirked. "Thanks for the game, Sakura," then he kissed my forehead and left.

I remained standing there. I'm kind of expected this to happen but still, it hurt me. I should have listened to Karin and Ino. I shouldn't have let him use me as his doll. I shouldn't have fallen for him. Aish! Why am I so stupid? I've learned my lesson.

I'll never fall for him again. Never.


End file.
